<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Палаты памяти by Teleri_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552493">Палаты памяти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri_00/pseuds/Teleri_00'>Teleri_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Elves, Gen, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri_00/pseuds/Teleri_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютиэн бродит по Мандосу и видит там... многое</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Палаты памяти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютиэн открыла глаза. Она сразу поняла, куда попала. Сомнений быть не могло — Мандос.<br/>Путь один — коридор. Невозможно было сказать, куда он ведет.</p>
<p>Синдэ двинулась вперед. В голове тревожно стучало: «Найти Берена, найти Берена». Он уйдет, обязан уйти, а значит - они никогда больше не встретятся. <br/>Девушка стала ускоряться, шаг, второй — и она оказалась в зале.</p>
<p>Первые несколько секунд казалось, что он пуст. Лютиэн насторожилась, начала присматриваться, прислушиваться, но первым уловила... запах. Мягкий, тонкий и прозрачный. За ним возник звук. Такой же, как запах, и в то же время - другой. Они настолько гармонично дополняли друг друга, что, казалось, в их соединении покоится тайна мира.</p>
<p>Затем пришло умиротворение. Не одурманивающее волокно, не обволакивающая материя. Спокойствие будто проснулось. Нет, даже пробудилось. Оно дремало где-то глубоко внутри, а теперь явилось и разлилось по всему телу чем-то теплым, тягучим. Лютиэн опустилась на пол. Тот оказался приятным на ощупь, мягким ковром. Она легла и медленно провела руками по поверхности, прикрыв глаза. И, точно так же как до этого звук и запах, к ней пришли видения.</p>
<p>Сначала это был чудесный лес, который тут же сменился водопадом. Капли, разбиваясь о гладкие камни, складывались в еле заметную радугу. Затем сад, в котором деревья словно никогда не роняли ярко-зеленых листьев. Казалось, что ни один из них не опадет, потеряв цвет… и жизнь. Но вот один из листков, словно сорванный невидимой рукой, затрепетал в воздухе и плавно опустился на землю. Видение сменилось другим. У Лютиэн перехватило дыхание от хоть и легкого, но внезапного порыва ветра: впереди распростерлось море — безмерное, глубокое, одним своим видом наполняющее душу восторгом. <br/>И снова лес, но теперь уже другой. Сердце ее забилось быстрее, она узнала это место.</p>
<p>«Дориат! Дом, мама с папой… Тело...» — последняя мысль резанула, мгновенно развеяв видения и прогнав прочие мысли. Лютиэн вскочила и осмотрелась. </p>
<p>«Нельзя забываться. Нужно идти дальше, найти Берена. Но сколько же тут коридоров…»</p>
<p>Ее взгляд остановился на одном из непримечательных проемов в зыбких стенах.</p>
<p>«Может, повезет. А вдруг, именно этот — тот, что мне нужен», — и она решительным шагом направилась к коридору.</p>
<p>Она шла и шла, но обстановка вокруг долго не менялась, словно в бесконечном бесцельном сне. А когда впереди замаячил выход, Лютиэн поняла, что сейчас вернутся в тот же зал, с которого и начала путь. Она уже было решила, что все коридоры приведут её в это место, но тут же вспыхнула неизвестно откуда взявшаяся мысль: «Не все». Она обернулась. Один из коридоров отличался от всех остальных. Не видом — все такого же туманно-лавандового цвета, вроде бы все той же высоты потолок. Но что-то с ним было не так. Туда не хотелось идти, все внутри бунтовало, сопротивлялось этому выбору, но после нескольких секунд внутренней борьбы Лютиэн приняла решение и направилась именно этим путем. Только шаг ее был теперь гораздо медленнее.</p>
<p>Сначала она не заметила разницы. Едва уловимое неприятное чувство в душе, да воздух почему-то стал тяжелее; она словно шла сквозь темную воду. Потом коридор начал расширяться и погружаться во мрак, плавно и незаметно. А еще он вел вперед. Не петлял как остальные, никуда не сворачивал. Просто вел куда-то в темноту.</p>
<p>Наконец, Лютиэн остановилась. Она стояла, судя по всему, посреди новой залы, только гораздо большей и более сумрачной. В окружающей тишине то и дело проплывали шепотки, столь неуловимые, что синдэ не могла поручиться, что ей не чудится.</p>
<p>Где-то вдалеке ее взгляд уловил очертание двери. Выход? Но до него еще следовало добраться, а Лютиэн чувствовала, что не одна здесь…</p>
<p>Она попыталась найти ориентир поближе. Различив неясное свечение в паре десятков шагов от себя, она направилась к нему. Это оказалась эльдэ, на вид очень хрупкая, с серебристыми волосами. Она источала свет, который скорее всего шел от фэа. Лютиэн, дочь майэ Мелиан, кое-что в этом понимала — такое сияние исходило от эльфов с чистой душой, только обычно оно было сильнее, увереннее…</p>
<p>Незнакомка пыталась что-то найти, нащупать рядом с собой. Лютиэн присмотрелась и увидела туманный образ эльфа… Одно но — у этого эльфа ничего не осталось от головы, а тело тлело, будто угли в костре. Сердце Лютиэн сжалось от удивления и печали, и она перевела взгляд обратно на эльдэ. Теперь та тянула руку к чему-то вдалеке, и Лютиэн двинулась туда.</p>
<p>Новый источник света был гораздо сильнее предыдущего. Если у той эльдэ было слишком мало сил, то здесь их было, наоборот, слишком много.</p>
<p>К большому удивлению Лютиэн перед ней оказалась клетка, в которой вышагивал (насколько она смогла определить) нолдо. Он был очень зол, явно хотел выбраться оттуда. Он все пытался расшатать прутья, пинал их, но безрезультатно. С каждой секундой клетка вокруг него начала сжиматься, пока плотно не замкнула пленника. Но изменения не прекратились — прутья стали нечеткими, утратили плотность и форму, и вот уже в тумане вокруг пленника встали… его точные двойники: плечом к плечу, руки сомкнуты, а взгляд решительный и какой-то… неправильный. Лютиэн присмотрелась и заметила, что ладони у одного из них слабо тлеют, а вскоре огонь стал перебираться к другим двойникам, разгораться. Им было больно, Лютиэн легко читала это по выражениям их лиц, но руки двойники не отпускали. Вся картина была еще более жуткой оттого, что все происходило в полном молчании. Она в ужасе смотрела, как почти одновременно огонь добрался до макушки черных волос — и в тот же миг двойники рассыпались пеплом. Тот, что в центре, стоял, опустив голову, он не следил за видением, может, даже не понимал, что происходит. Но еще несколько мгновений — и он исчез в яркой вспышке, а на его месте осталась тоже лишь горстка пепла...</p>
<p>Она снова оказалась одна в темноте, не сразу вспомнив, что она здесь делает. Мысль о Берене развеяла туман в ее голове, и Лютиэн двинулась дальше. Не зная как, она набрела на еще одну эльдэ. Та стояла с закрытыми глазами. Острый взгляд Лютиэн, привыкший к темноте, заметил маленькие кристаллики льда на ресницах и губах женщины, а лицо ее было неестественного бледного оттенка. Эльдэ внезапно распахнула глаза и взмахнула рукой, указывая на что-то за собой. Лютиэн от неожиданности сначала отшатнулась, а потом всмотрелась в тени. За странной незнакомкой стояло очень много эльдар с таким же застывшим выражением лица. Застывшим или… замерзшим? </p>
<p>Лютиэн поняла, что снова забывает о своей цели, и, осторожно отойдя подальше, оглянулась. Сердце упало. Она потеряла из виду дверь. Казалось, темнота и ужасы вокруг выпивают стремление выбраться отсюда. Лютиэн закрыла глаза и попыталась собраться с мыслями.</p>
<p>«Найти выход. Найти Берена», — повторяла она про себя, пока не почувствовала, как почти угасший внутри нее огонь решимости разгорается с новой силой, и двинулась дальше, совершенно наугад. Вскоре перед ней оказались двое светловолосых эльдар. Они как будто ждали ее. Или, может, кого-то другого? Они были похожи на диковинную скульптуру: один стоял впереди, прикрывая другого, в его руке был меч, он будто отражал чей-то удар. На лице эльда перемешались многие чувства — гнев, решимость, отчаяние. Но в отличии от тех, кого Лютиэн успела увидеть до этого, он не вселял в неё страх. Так и не поняв, почему, она обошла эльда, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто был позади.</p>
<p>Второй полулежал на полу, то ли раненый, то ли сбитый с ног. Возможно, и у него был меч, только тот его потерял. Или, может, враг выбил из рук, кто знает? Во всяком случае, сейчас он выглядел очень обреченно и беззащитно. Он пытался что-то высмотреть впереди, и, проследив за его взглядом, Лютиэн увидела то, что возродило надежду в её сердце. Она поняла, куда надо идти.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — прошептала она этим двоим и поспешила к выходу. Через некоторое время она замедлила шаги, а потом и вовсе остановилась. Она чувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд, и эта тяжесть не давала ей так просто уйти. Лютиэн огляделась и неподалеку от себя обнаружила еще одного эльда. Насколько она смогла определить, тоже нолдо, как и тот, в клетке. Их объединял общий огонь в глазах, но только это и было у них общего. Этот смотрел на неё спокойно и устало. Его доспехи и меч были в крови… черной, как сама тьма. Но он, казалось, не обращал на это внимания, просто смотрел в глаза Лютиэн… А затем перевел взгляд чуть повыше ее плеча. Невольно, она обернулась, чтобы проследить направление — и, потрясенная, отступила на несколько нетвердых шагов.</p>
<p>Какой-то эльда одной рукой обхватывал шею огромного волка, из пасти которого стекала кровь. Эльда выглядел ужасно: все тело покрывали раны и следы ударов, остатки одежды изорваны в лохмотья. От второй руки почти ничего не осталось, остаток предплечья безжизненно свисал, демонстрируя обрывки мышц и раздробленные кости. Чуть ниже, на боку, не хватало целого куска, казалось, его просто вырвали, — и нетрудно было догадаться, кто это сделал. А в распоротом животе эльда виднелась ужасная, сизо-красная мешанина из внутренностей.</p>
<p>Эльда и волк были материальны.</p>
<p>Если всех, кого до этого встретила Лютиэн, можно было назвать скорее видениям, то эти, в особенности эльда, были настоящими, живыми — и это было страшнее всего.</p>
<p>И вдруг Лютиэн поняла, в чем дело. Она узнала эльда, который сейчас стоял и смотрел на неё пустым взглядом.</p>
<p>«Король Финрод Фелагунд. Там, в Тол-ин-Гауроте. Это он». Берен успел рассказать о том, что случилось с ним и всеми его спутниками. Это было ужасно, но тогда их мысли были заняты другим, и страшная история отошла на задний план.</p>
<p>А теперь вот — все здесь, прямо перед ней, едва ли больше, чем на расстоянии руки:</p>
<p>— Король Фелагунд? - она попыталась позвать его, и в ответ услышала хрип. Пугающие звуки, которые сложились в самое, казалось, неуместное в данной ситуации, слово:<br/>— Эстель*, — выдавил из себя Финрод и исчез вместе с волком.</p>
<p>Но исчез не только он — казалось, все вокруг изменилось, словно порыв ветра унес листья, словно чья-то рука стряхнула фигурки в ящик. Вместо них оказался кое-кто другой. Гораздо более могущественный и «настоящий». Не нужно было спрашивать или задумываться, чтобы понять, кто явился Лютиэн. И она всем сердцем надеялась, что он может ей помочь.</p>
<p>Когда к ней обратились, Лютиэн ответила не сразу. Ее вдруг охватило сомнение. В силах ли валар что-то сделать, если им не удалось предотвратить все виденные ею ужасы?<br/>Но она тут же вспомнила, что ей сказал измученный, истерзанный Финрод, и снова обрела уверенность.</p>
<p>Эстель - даже в самые темные и сложные времена.</p>
<p>Родной Дориат. Прекрасный Аман.</p>
<p>Надежда - то, что даст ей силы идти дальше. Та же, что помогла воинству нолдор преодолеть Непроходимые Льды, что заставляла бороться до конца и даже... после. </p>
<p>И Лютиэн подняла глаза и запела перед Мандосом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Эстель - одно из слов, обозначающее надежду на эльфийском. Абстрактная идея, вера в то, что когда-нибудь все будет хорошо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>